Life in the Bullpen
by rebelsguns
Summary: What happens when a 15 year old joins NCIS? Chaos ensues, and life in the bullpen will never be the same...
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! It's been on my mind for awhile, so I decided to finally write it! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :( It's sad, isn't it?**

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny had just gone in the elevator together 20 minutes ago, and the team had gathered in the bullpen. Abby had come up a couple of minutes ago to hang with McGee.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" asked McGee.

"Maybe they finally used the elevator for more than a conference room, MahGee," Tony says.

"Eww Tony! That was an image I really didn't want in my head!" Abby squeals.

Ziva looks at Tony and says, "I doubt it. They are too professional to do such a thing."

Just then the elevator pinged and Gibbs and Jenny walked out. What the team didn't expect was the girl following them. She looked to be around 15, with caramel-chocolate skin. Her hair was black with brown highlights, and was curly with bangs. They partially covered her right eye. Her height was around 5 foot 4, 5 feet 5.

Jenny sees the team together staring at them, and hurriedly runs over. "Good, mostly everyone's here so I won't have to find all of you. Where's Ducky?"

"He's still down in autopsy, Director. Abby came up on her own since she was bored," McGee says.

"Okay then, he'll just have to find out later." By then, Gibbs and the mystery girl had arrived next to Jenny.

"Well as I have explained to Agent Gibbs, your team is getting a new agent."

"Well, where is this supposed new agent?" Tony asks, looking around for the person.

"She's right in front of you."

Everybody in the bullpen stares at the girl.

"HAHA! You're joking. She IS joking, right boss?" Tony says in disbelief.

"I bet you wish I was joking, but I'm not," she states.

"I'm sorry, but isn't she a bit too young to be working for a federal agency?" Ziva says with a disapproving glance at Mikayla.

"Not without some sort of family consent. It also helps that her cousin works with NCIS in the LA division, and she's been bugging him forever to get a job here. McGee, you and Gibbs should remember a certain Special Agent Sam Hanna when you went to LA." Jenny explains.

"Yep!" Mikayla responded enthusiastically. She suddenly gasped in excitement and ran towards Abby. "Is that a Brain Matter t-shirt?" "OHMYGOD you know Brain Matter?" Abby exclaimed happily. "Yes! I love them! They're my favorite band ever!" Mikayla exclaimed. "Well then, you are getting a personal tour of NCIS since you love the greatest band ever!" Abby ran off, Mikayla following in her wake.

Once they left, Gibbs and Jenny walked up to her office, arguing the entire way. Tony, Ziva, and McGee exchanged glances, knowing their newest agent would change life in the bullpen as they knew it.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it good, bad, or just shitty? Any comments will be appreciated!**

**Now I must disappear to my crazy life. Bye! *POOF!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys its the...NEXT CHAPTER! It's exciting, right?**

**And yes I know it's really short-*ducks from random objects being chucked*-but I will try to make the second chapter longer...maybe...**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything related to NCIS except Mikayla...**

* * *

Abby and Mikayla were starting to become great friends; they had many things in common. They liked Brain Matter, they both had tattoos, and they both loved the color black to a great extent.

"So here's the last stop on the tour, Autopsy!" Abby squealed.

"Isn't this where all the bodies go?" Mikayla asked apprehensively.

"Yes, don't worry," Abby noting Mikayla's hesitation to go in. "I was scared to step inside Autopsy for awhile too. You get used it though."

They stepped into Autopsy and Mikayla noticed two people standing at a steel slab with tons of papers at it. They both looked up when the doors opened and was shocked when they saw Mikayla.

"Hey Ducky and Palmer! This is Mikayla, she's working with Gibbs and all of the other Gibblets," Abby told the men.

The one she called Ducky got over his initial shock and walked towards Mikayla. "Hello dear, Dr. Donald Mallard, or as Abby said Ducky. The other man over there is Jimmy Palmer, or Palmer," Ducky said as he held his hand out to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Ducky," Mikayla responded with a smile on her face, shaking his hand.

All of a sudden, Palmer blurted out, "Aren't you way too young to be working here?"

Mikayla let go of Ducky's hand and looked at Palmer.

"You're the second person to ask that, you know?" She told him with her hands on her hips flashing Palmer her badge that she received earlier on Abby's tour. "Is that enough proof for you?"

Palmer feebly shook his head and returned back to his paperwork, not bothering to look back up again.

"Well Ducky, I'm going to take Mikayla back upstairs so she can test out Mr. Mass Spectrometer," Abby said, grabbing Mikayla's hand.

Mikayla looked at Abby with a smile on her face. "Really? Sweet!" Mikayla exclaimed. She quickly turned back around to face Ducky and Palmer, "Well it was really nice to meet you two." She said, waving at both before letting Abby drag her out of Autopsy.

Ducky just laughed quietly to himself. _Looks like we have a mix of DiNozzo and Abby on the loose. This will be interesting.

* * *

_**Sooo what did you guys think? Please review for meee!**

**Or you could review for a bunch of cupcakes! Cause cupcakes save lives!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm getting chapters out on this faster than I thought! This is insane!**

**And I'm sorry if it's not long...it seems soo long on Word though...**

**I got some reviews! Yayyy! Thanx you soo much 95wolf and televisionluver! You both get magicial cupcakes that save lives!**

**Now on to the disclaimer...**

**I don't own NCIS no matter how much I want to. It belongs to CBS and Bellisario. I only own Mikayla...**

* * *

The next day Mikayla exited the elevator at 0700. She noticed how the entire floor went quiet once she did. _Great, they're already talking about me. How fast does news travel around here?_

Ignoring the stares from everyone, especially the ones coming from her team, Mikayla walked to the bullpen. It was then she realized all of the desks were taken.

"Yours is the one over there."

"Oh my fu-" Mikayla yelled as she twirled around to face Gibbs. "-dge."

He was pointing to a desk all by itself in the corner, cut off from the rest of the team by something like a screen.

Mikayla just stared at it for a minute, then looked back at Gibbs, only to find that he had mysteriously disappeared. With a sigh, she slowly walked over to it, muttering "Giving me a freaking heart attack on the first day. Probably have to go to Ducky now to check for damn heart problems." She sat down in her chair, spinning it around in boredom.

Little did she know the entire team had heard her, and was thinking the same thing: _She better get used to it._

**One Week Later**

Mikayla was slowly getting used to her team. McGee had talked to her a couple times, even inviting her to lunch one day, but Tony and Ziva still kept their distance.

She had just come up from Abby's lab, and was sitting at her desk, which was still separate from the rest of the team. So she started to doodle on her desktop, a habit she got from school, when a phone rang out.

"Yeah Gibbs."

There was silence for a couple seconds, and then Gibbs replied.

"Yep, on our way." He hung up. "Dead Naval Petty Officer found in a DC dump. Grab your gear."

Mikayla jumped out of her seat, excitement flowing through her. She knew she shouldn't be excited for someone being dead, but it was her first case! She quickly grabbed her backpack, badge and gun and ran to the elevator. _Thank you Abby for telling me what 'grab your gear' meant._

When they arrived at the crime scene, all five agents covered their noses.

"Oh great I won't get this stink out of me and my clothes for days!" Tony whined.

"For once Tony, I agree with you," said McGee. "Same here," Ziva said too.

"Then take a really good bath DiNozzo. Get to work!" Gibbs yelled to his agents. They all went to it, taking pictures, getting witness statements and sketching.

Mikayla walked over to Gibbs, who was waiting for Ducky to get there.

"Sooo Gibbs?" she started.

"Yeah."

"Uhhh…what should I do?" she finished pretty lamely.

"You're to just observe. Best way to learn the ropes around here," he said, then walked away to Ducky, who had just arrived.

_What! He just wants me to fucking observe? But it's my first crime scene!_

She walked over to the truck and sat there gloomily, her excitement gone as she started observing the team.

* * *

**The third chapter is over! Sad isn't it...I'm gonna miss you third chapter! :'(**

**Personally I would be unhappy too if I had to observe...but since Ziva did when she first started, I though it would make more sense if Mikayla did too...**

**Review time! Go review now so Tony can have a bath! We don't want a sexy smelly DiNozzo, do we now? ;)**


End file.
